


Those Flowers on Your Head

by whitehall



Series: Somewhere in Another Universe [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Harry Potter AU, I love mahdi disi so much, Kid Fic, M/M, Slow Burn, This is will be written in couple of parts, Veela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehall/pseuds/whitehall
Summary: He lets out a loud gasp; most of the students follow him in suit. That boy… is beautiful.No, that’s not a correct word to describe the boy’s appearance, he’s stunning, enchanting, mesmerizing, alluring,…No, Even thinks again, shaking his head unconsciously, those words are not enough to depict the marvel sitting anxiously on the small stool. This first year boy is too beautiful for this earth, almost as if his very existence would led to the founding of a new word reserves just to illustrate the view of him properly.“Bloody hell,” his friend, Michael, mutters beside him and Even doesn’t need to be a Legilimens to know what he’s cursing about.“That boy is a veela” He replies breathlessly.Leandre, who’s been stoic since the sorting ceremony began, snaps his head up from the table and stares at his housemates in horror. “But that’s impossible”-or, the one where Isak Valtersen is the first known male veela and Even's already doomed from the start





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> So I originally planned to write a 7k of HP AU skam fic about Evak getting together at Hogwarts and but I had word vomit and I reached 11k yet these two are still awkward friends so;
> 
> 1\. this fic will be a slow burn? im going to focus on their friendship first (because obviously theyre still 1st and 3rd years, you cant have 11 yo kissing 13 yo that would be distasteful haha) before making them view each other romantically
> 
> 2\. isak and even were born in 97 and 95 in this universe
> 
> 3\. even is not as cool as he is in the series yet because hes still 13 and everyones lame when theyre in that age
> 
> 4\. if you find some inaccuracies regarding anything, i'd like to apologize and dont hesistate to tell me, but there are some intentional changes I've made about veelas so yeah
> 
> 5\. again, i do NOT have anyone to beta read for me and english is a new language i learnt so im VERY sorry if there are tons of grammar errors in here
> 
> 6\. jonas, sana, and magnus will appear on isaks 2nd year since they were born after september, other skam characters will too. 
> 
> 7\. Oh and michael is even's friend from canon but i forgot that his name was actually spelt as mikael (sorry) 
> 
> WARNING(S): some mentions of harrasment attempts

The first time Even sees him, is also the first time he hears his name.

 _Valtersen, Isak_! The hat shouts, there’s only two kids left, a girl with bushy black hair tied up in an impeccable ponytail and a blond boy, with short blonde locks that curl around the top of his ears, looking as soft as those cotton candies Even usually buys when he’s out in the Muggle world with his parents.

Even’s parents are born Norwegians, but they moved to England after the last wizarding war when he was just three years old. He’s not Norwegian, per se, because this is the country where he belongs, but since his parents refused to raise him without knowing his roots, Even is always alert when hearing or seeing things that’s related to his parent’s home nation and he knows-instantly- that the crumply hat is yelling out Norwegian, and it’s a boy’s name, so Even’s not surprised to see the hat being rested on blond tuffs instead of black.

But the sight of Isak Valtersen does leave him in bewilderment.

He lets out a loud gasp; most of the students follow him in suit. That boy… is beautiful.

No, that’s not a correct word to describe the boy’s appearance, he’s stunning, enchanting, mesmerizing, alluring,…No, Even thinks again, shaking his head unconsciously, those words are not enough to depict the marvel sitting anxiously on the small stool. This first year boy is too beautiful for this earth, almost as if his very existence would led to the founding of a new word reserves just to illustrate the view of him properly.

“Bloody hell,” his friend, Michael, mutters beside him and Even doesn’t need to be a Legilimens to know what he’s cursing about.

“That boy is a veela” He replies breathlessly.

Leandre, who’s been stoic since the sorting ceremony began, snaps his head up from the table and stares at his housemates in horror. “But that’s impossible”

“Why?” Even asks, “Because he’s Norwegian?”

Leandre looks at him in confusion, “What’s being a Norwegian has to do with anything?” he retorts.

“How did you know that he’s Norwegian, anyway?” Michael chimes in, clearly has more important thing in mind.

Even rolls his eyes at his brown haired friend,“His name sounds Norwegian to me”, he shrugs.

“But that doesn’t mean that he’s Nor-“

“ _Look,”_ Leandre interrupts, staring at him and Michael pointedly. “Doesn’t matter what his nationality is, but that boy is a curious case”

“Huh?” Even frowns, he thinks the reason why Leandre finds the veela odd is because of his origin, besides his already unique… gift, what could possibly make that boy anymore different? “I thought veelas are all French?”

The dark haired Gryffindor scoffs, “Okay. First of all, that’s racist and second, veelas are all spread throughout the world, my uncle married one and she’s from Egypt.” Leandre then continues, as Even watches from the corner of his eyes; Isak Valtersen wincing when the sorting hat bellows, _SLYTHERIN_ to the crowd. “He’s a _boy”_

The table of green and silver erupts with joy; the male students are thumping their fists into thin air as if they’ve just won the House Cup, while the girls clap so enthusiastically Even wonders how their hands haven’t fall off yet. The veela boy, however, is blushing to the roots of his hair, making them look _blonder_ than before. And Even is a thirteen year old boy, the time when he starts to notice people’s looks and becoming attracted to them has come, he knows that India Parardhi from Ravenclaw is the prettiest girl in his year and sometimes he finds himself snoozing off during Charms when Sonja Anderson sits in front of him, but this Isak Valtersen, he makes those two look like house elves.

Even shakes his head, feeling a little bit shameful that he’s just compared people’s looks like they’re objects, then he trails his gaze around the great hall, apparently he’s not the only one who’s mesmerized by the veela. Even remembers that one of their _abilities_ is to enchant those who have eyes, he lets out a relief sigh; happy to know that he’s not the only third year who’s managed to be so flabbergasted by a first year’s appearance.

Valtersen sits on the edge of the Slytherin table, one of the beaters from their Quidditch team approaches him, and from the beater’s brown locks and confident composure, Even can tell that it’s Schistad who offers Valtersen his hand and the younger boy answers his invitation of friendship by shaking the his palm nervously.

Even scowls, he’s still not over the fact that last year, Schistad had smacked his head with a bludger so hard Even had to stayed at the hospital wing for _days._

The sorting hat calls out the last girl- _Wijaya, Humaira!-_ and  Even diverts his eyes back to his table. “Wait,” he says when he finally processes Leandre’s words. “He’s a boy”

Michael, whose existence mainly relies on his good look and cheekiness, huffs, staring at Even sarcastically, “And you just realized that now?”

Leandre rolls his eyes, shifting his head to stare at the Wijaya girl as she’s being sorted to the same house as Valtersen.

“That’s not what I meant, you slow coach” Even snaps back, “All veelas are female and last time I checked, history never records the existence of a male veela”

Michael’s brown eyes widen and across him Leandre is nodding his head.

“He is unique, even for his kind”

“Hold on” Even says, recalling an encounter his parents had with the infamous Weasley family, “Isn’t Louis Weasley a veela too?”

“Who?” Micheal asks.

“Louis Weasley” Even repeats, he’s the son of Fluer and Bill Weasley, you know, the war heroes and brother to the best Chaser in the 21st century?”

“He’s related to Eugene Park?” Leandre jokes, Even smacks his head, glaring.

“Park is only the second best, Ginny Potter is _always_ on the number one spot.”

“Ginny Potter’s nephew is a veela?” Michael inquires, earning an eager nod from Even.

“How did you know?” Leandre asks curiously.

“My parents meet them once at a conference- they told me- and I think the paper reported about Louis once when he’s born. Valtersen maybe the first male veela, but he’s not the only one”

“Wait, but Louis Weasley can’t be a full veela” Michael says, “I thought his father is a human? I mean, aren’t all Weasleys humans?”

“I heard he was part werewolf, though,” Even adds in, remembering the article Rita Skeeter had written about the legendary family. “Wow, his kids are going to be part werewolves and veelas, can you imagine how awesome and bizarre that would be?”

“Well, that can’t be all pleasant” Michael grimaces, “I mean, having the traits of something so beautiful and scary all at the same time?”

“I don’t think you can pass the werewolf genes,” Leandre answers thoughtfully, “The only way to be a werewolf is to get bitten by one in full form, and no one is born as one. My uncle’s friend was a werewolf and he had a daughter before he died, she didn’t inherit his lycanthropic abilities. ”

“Okay, so let’s say that this Weasley kid doesn’t get passed on any werewolf genetics, but that still makes him part veela, right? Not a full one?” Michael looks at Leandre curiously, out of them three, their dark skinned friend is the always been the smartest.

“Yes, and part veelas don’t have all the powers like the full veelas do,” Leandre answers carefully like he’s internally trying to recollect all the information he’s read, “I think they can’t do wandless magic and they won’t die if someone plucks out a strand of their hair”

Even raises his eyebrows, looking baffled, “Veelas die if we pull out their hair?” his friend nods, clarifying his question. “Bloody hell” he mutters under his breath, suddenly searching Valtersen’s feathery blonde locks among the crowd. “If I were him, I would’ve worn my hat with permanent sticking charm to avoid death.”

“Well, we’re not sure he’s a full veela yet” Leandre says, he’s staring that the veela boy too, “Full veelas are very rare and I don’t think they would attend Hogwarts.”

“Why?” Even sneers, “Because we’re the worst wizarding school in the world?”

Leandre rolls his eyes, but can’t help to chuckle. “Not that, you idiot. This school teaches those who use wands and if Valterseen is a full one, he would need someone who is familiar with wandless magic, he’d probably be taught by another existing veelas, not human witches and wizards like us”

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense” Even mumbles, “But still though, full or part veela,  that kid’s gonna be the center of the attention until a Potter or a Weasley comes”

 “Yeah, and prior to that, he must deal with gawking eyes every time he breathes” Michael states, and then the murmurs in the Great Hall stop. The Headmistress steps into the podium and begin her speech and several announcements to the students. McGonagall doesn’t spend too much time with her rhetoric because she probably pities the hungry expressions in front of her.

She gives her last salutation and tells her pupils to have a wonderful first evening back in their beloved school, before retrieving back to her grand chair. McGonagall maybe strict, but she’s always been Even’s favorite.

“I heard Teddy Lupin is going to be sorted next year” Leandre says once the foods appear and they’re all digging in.

“Remus Lupin’s son?” Even asks, taking a bite of his kidney pie and groans happily when the delicious savory taste fills his mouth.

His friend hums, sipping on his pumpkin juice.

“Isn’t he also Harry Potter’s godson?” Michael asks between bites, some of the food in his mouth splatter to the table, Even gives him a look of disgust before nodding.

“And he’s a metamorphmagi,” he adds after swallowing, “He’ll save Valtersen from any unwanted attention once he’s here”

“Or probably they’re going to form a club for the odd ones out” Michael remarks and Leandre chuckles.

“Well, I suggest for you to join them, then” Even chimes in, laughing when his friend gives him a dirty look.

“Oh, sod off, loser”

 

-

 

Even doesn’t really hear much about Valtersen for the next couple of weeks, his Quidditch practice takes most of his mind (and time) and he’s become really focused on figuring out Ravenclaw’s strategy that even his cheeks didn’t turn red when Sonja complimented his hair yesterday. Even’s last match was a disaster, Schistad took him down with his bludger and he had to leave and missed half of the game. His replacement was a _first_ year reserve keeper, who only managed to save one out of six goals. Linn Hansen- their fourth year seeker- luckily caught the snitch before her Slytherin counterpart ever had the chance. Gryffindor won, but their scores were not enough to win over Hufflepuff’s for the Quidditch Cup.

Even knows that it’s not really his fault and what he went through is pretty much a normal thing in this game, but he is a Gryffindor and Lions are known for their pride, so, like what Oliver Wood always used to say to his teammates, Even must win, _or die trying._

“Did you hear?” Michael asks impatiently, plunking down right next to Even on the wide maroon couch. They’re currently hanging around the common room, doing nothing useful other than lurking.

“What?”

“Valtersen went _crazy”_ He answers dramatically.

“Huh?” Even furrows his brows, “What do you mean?”

“He went crazy” Michael repeats. “You know, like _veela crazy._ He morphed to a horrid like bird with legs and wings spurted out from his shoulders and he launched fire at one of the students”

“ _What?_ ” Even exclaims in shock, “How did that even happen?!”

“Apparently some guys in fifth year followed him into the entry of Valtersen’s house and cornered him there, I heard that some of them were asking the kid out- which is totally disturbing and disgusting-“

“Out like on a date?” Even looks at his friend in horror, the image of Valtersen dating a fifth year makes his stomach churn is distaste.

“Of course, like on a date, they’re fifth years, Even. They’re not going to ask him out for afternoon tea”

“But that’s-“

“-sickening, gruesome, awful, horrid, revolting, vile, gross- you name it, even _I_ would be a little disgusted if a fifth year asked me out for a date-no matter how hot they are- and I am _desperate.”_

“What happened, then?”

“Right, so they were cornering the poor boy and Valtersen got really scared because the hallway was deserted, which is totally understandable, I would be pissing myself too if I was in his shoes. Well, I would not piss myself if I were him, because then I would bloody turn to an angry spitting fire bird like he did at that time.”

“Merlin’s pants” Even utters in disbelief, his mind suddenly picturing the sight of little Valtersen being cowered into the corner, tall boys scaring him alone with no one to-, “Did anyone catch them?”

Michael nods, “Of course, Valtersen threw a ball of flame at Chamberlayne, he’s that bulky idiot from our house, and the bastard screamed his lungs out when it got into his hair. Professor Hassan heard the noise before any further damage can be done and well, she saved the whole thing, basically”

“Did she punish them?”

“Yup” Michael answers, looking pleased, “and I heard she told McGonagall to floo their parents too”

“They should’ve put them to Azkaban instead” Even protests, not feeling any sympathy for those boys, the fact that they would do that to a first year repulses him to the core, Merlin knows what happened if Valtersen had been an ordinary wizard-

“I don’t think that could ever happen” Michael says sadly, pulling Even out from his thoughts, “You know that those shitheads are going to blame Valtersen’s condition right? That he’s a veela and his charms allured them and they couldn’t help what they did?”  

“But that’s unacceptable” Even points out a bit too loudly, “The poor kid didn’t chose to be born that way, how could they blame him for _that_ ”

Several students who are lounging around the room snap their heads towards the pair, some are shushing and the rest are peering on the two, obviously interested on the discussion, yet Even is too appalled to be embarrassed.

Michael doesn’t seem to unbothered with the attention too, so he continues, “You’ve got to remember that in the last war, people with my blood were killed for _existing,_ we may be a step ahead from the previous generation, Even. But we’re not that far yet, at least not now”

Suddenly, Even has lost interest in planning his tactics for next month’s game, this is the first time he realized just how awful things could be, he used to assume that Valtersen would turn out arrogant and use his ability to manipulate people, because Even knows- just from seeing him two tables away-that if Valtersen asks him to do his homework for the rest of the year, Even would not hesitate.

But this, this has never occurred to him before, not even when Schistad was wrapping his arm around Valtersen’s small and hunched shoulders. Even predicted that the veela was pleased that one of the most popular boys in the school already took an interest in him, _Holy hell,_ Even widens his eyes in horror, Schistad might have the same intent as those boys, but he’ll be thrice as worse, he’s a snake after all, he’d  get as sly as he could be.

“Schistad is taking Valtersen under his wing” He concludes.

“Schistad?” Michael says, “Your mortal enemy Schistad?”

“He’s not-“ Even tries to defend himself, but gives up when he knows that his friend’s claim is pretty much true, instead he lets out a weak sigh, “Yes, whatever. But he’s taking Valtersen to be one of his cronies”

“How did you kn-“ Micheal wonders, but before stops. “Wait,” he smirks. “Have you been stalking him?”

“Who? Valtersen?” He asks indignantly, “ _Ew_ , of course not! How could you think of me like that?!”

“Geez, calm down, you lunatic” Michael rolls his eyes, “I meant, Schistad, not the veela boy”

“Oh” Even turns red, embarrassed for yelling and also for admitting Michael’s question” Er, yeah” he says quietly, but quickly adds a defense. “I was trying to figure out his strategy for the next match, there’s no way I’m gonna let the troll bit me in the head ever again.”

The bastard that he calls friend, laughs. “But your next match is against Ravenclaw, not Slytherin. Are you sure you hate Schistad? Because there’s a fine line between love and hatred and I think your obsession with the bloke just blurred out that li-“

Even cuts him off by throwing the wrappers of the snacks he had brought before the term starts, Michael yelps in pain and rolls down to the floor. “Go kiss the giant squid, you prat”

“Aw, come on!” Michael whines, but still wouldn’t stop laughing. “I was just kidding, Even, there’s no need to get your pants in twist!”

“I was trying to tell you something serious” Even grumbles, offering his hand to help his friend back up, once Michael is seated next to him again, Even continues quietly. “Do you think Schitsad is planning on the same thing?”

“Huh?” Michael frowns, “You mean like he’s trying to date Valtersen?”

“Could be” Even replies with a shudder.

Michael is quiet for a moment, thinking intently. “I don’t think so”

Now it’s Even’s turn to frown, “You don’t think so?”

His friend nods, “You see, when before I went here, I heard Parardhi talking, you know that pretty girl-“

“Of course _I know”_

“-in our year, right, well, okay. She told Plantagenet- the one with the red hair- that according to Emilius, he’s one of the guys who cornered Valteresen, they spent several hours hiding behind the Green House-Dumbledore knows from what-, and Valtersen apparently is in love with Herbology and he was there helping  Professor Longbottom the whole time. He was near those bastards for more than three hours and I think they started to sneak on him from the windows, and maybe that was why they followed him back to the Slytherin common room. “

“So you’re saying it was an impulsive thing?”

Michael hums in agreement, “Yeah, although it still doesn’t excuse the horrible thing they’d done”

“But why Longbottom didn’t get affected too? I meant, he was in the _same_ room with Valterson for hours”

Michael scrunches his face in disgust, “Well, other than the fact that he’d be really fucked in the head for even thinking about Valtersen in any way other than professional, perhaps it’s because he’s married? Leandre told me that people who are very in love and devoted to someone would not be swayed by a veela’s presence.” Then he adds sternly, “and Professor Longbottom is an _adult_ he must know how disturbing it is to let a _child_ affects him in anything but platonic”

Even nods affirmatively, this whole circumstance is just plain awful. “Poor Valtersen”

“I know” Michael says solemnly, “I hope he’d survive this term without any stupid shit like that again.” He groans, “ _Urgh,_ I know this does not make me a better person, but I cannot wait for Lupin to get sorted next year so that people would leave that kid alone”

 

-

 

“Gustav’s slow on the eyes, so Felipe,” the tall male chaser of Gryffindor tilts his head up groggily when his name is called” _-you,_ along with  Charlotte and Geneva;  better move fast and distract him as much as you can. That way he’d have no chance scoring a single ball through Even, and _you_ ” Leonore Scarfore looks at him pointedly, her stern gaze makes him wants to cower in fear, but he holds his head high. “Watch out for the bludgers, okay? The Quaffle is not the only thing you should be worry about”

Even nods earnestly, determined. “The same mistake won’t happen again, I swear”

The Quidditch captain smiles, looking satisfied at her keeper’s confidence. “Good” Leonor praises. “Now, do any of you have something to ask?” she trails her conscientious eyes linger sharply on each member of her team. “If you don’t understand something just ask me to explain it to you again, because I am not going to end my seventh year in here without bringing that bloody cup home.”

Even, Felipe, Charlotte, Geneva and Linn (who always stays quiet most of the time) nod jerkly, all are a bit intimidated by Leonore when she’s in Captain Mode, Eskild, their fifth year beater, remains unfazed. “Honestly, Leo” he scoffs, “With your _very_ precise instruction and Even’s neat drawings of our pitch _and_ the floating mini players-which by the way, “Eskild pats Even’s head, grinning proudly” adds a really nice touch to the details. There’s no way each one of us would fail to comprehend the _lecture_ we’ve just had”

Leonore scowls and gives him a rude hand gesture, the whole team blast in laughter, “Oh sod off, you twat” she throws an empty goblet to Eskild (who easily nudges away) with her wand. “Alright then,” she looks back at all of them, a smile trying to creep on her strict face, “Make sure you have good sleeps and eat tons of foods for the next week and all of you better avoid the hospital wing until we beat Ravenclaw, or I swear under Dumbledore’s name, I won’t hesitate to drag you back to the pitch myself”

 The practice is dismissed quickly, they’re all hurried back to their dorms, some are complaining but how smell or tired they are, Even, whose stomach wouldn’t stop grumbling ever since Leonore started to open her mouth, decides to step out of the group and heads quietly to the kitchen.

 He’s walking down intently to the deserted hallway until he hears loud footsteps from boots that are not his. Even turns around, “Eskild?”

“What?”

“What are you doing?”

Eskild halts, and returns Even’s suspicious eyes by peering at him accusingly, “What are _you_ doing?”

Even knows that Eskild will never rat him out and he has this ability to know whether or not a person is being dishonest. So really, there’s no point of lying to him. “I’m going to sneak some food out from the kitchen,” he says plainly, ”You?”

Eskild shrugs and resumes walking, Even keeps up next to him. “I’m going to the dorm”

“But then why did you split up from the rest?” Even asks in confusion, “And this is not the way back to our do-“

“I didn’t say that I’m planning to go back to _my_ dorm, did I?” Eskild cuts off cheekily, winking.

Out of nowhere the horrifying image from his second year flashes through his eyes. Even was feeling overwhelmed by the exams and went to the astronomy tower to get some fresh air and instead of getting the fresh air, Even was getting the worst memory of his life. He found Eskild hovering on top of Pavlos Renaldi, sucking the Ravenclaw’s mouth like a bloody muggle vacuum, Even thinks that was when he lost his innocence and it probably led to his realization that _sex_ is a thing people do.

“Urgh,” Even groans as things start to come back up to him, “Don’t tell me you’re going to your boyfriend’s dorm”

“I’m going to my boyfriend’s dorm”

“ _Urgh”_

“Oh, Even” Eskild coos at him like he’s a baby, “You pure soul, don’t worry, I will totally convince Pav to let you paint us when we’r-“

“Blah, blah, blah!” Even covers his ears hurriedly, he’d rather face Voldemort than hearing about Eskild’s sex life. “Ew, I’d draw Felipe naked over painting you two banging each other at any given day”

“Ouch” Eskild touches his chest, mocking as if his heart had been stabbed. “That really hurt, kid”

“Oh, go to hell” Even grumbles, and then he speeds off- too hungry to let himself be bullied by the fifth year, and he just remembers there’s a shortcut he can get into hidden by the tapestry that leads straight into the kitchen.

“Oh, my pure child!” Eskild’s annoying voice echoes behind him, “It’s rude to refuse a job offer!”

“It’s rude to fraternizing with the enemy!” Even shouts back.

“I’m not fraternizing with the enemy, I’m fucking him!” Eskild yells, booming out a laugh that tells just how pleased he is with his comeback. Even gives him the finger and leaps to the corridor where the secret passageway is hidden.

Everything is quiet on the way down the school’s kitchen, the last time he’s checked, most of the students are either in class or stealing periods to take naps (and making out with their girlfriends or boyfriends), the only noise he can hear aside from his own footsteps are the chirping birds leaning against the windows.

Even’s stomach tugs happily when the dark and gold tapestry comes into sight, he sneaks behind the stiff and heavy fabric and lets out a sigh of joy when the clanking of the silverwares get louder as he walks further into the kitchen’s back door. It takes everything in his will to not let himself sprint like a maniac, the house elves won’t waver if he tried to persuade them without looking like a beggar.

“Dai…” Even stops abruptly, “-sy…” he trails off so quietly under his breath that only him and the boy who’s pressing himself into the corner of the kitchen’s closed door can hear it. The boy has his arms wrapped around his knees, the lower half of his face is hidden by his sleeves and there are rose petals floating on top of his head like an angel’s halo. Even wishes he’d brought his brush to paint the scene upon his eyes.

The boy’s eyes bulges out when he realizes that there’s another person in the room. The flowers fall down immediately, some land on his blonde hair, like blood on sand. He hurriedly pulls out his wand, pointing it at Even.

“Woah,” Even holds his hands up, signaling Valtersen that he is no threat. “Calm, down. I’m not here to bother you”

Valtersen stands up, the petals that rested on his shoulder slid onto the floor. He’s glaring up at Even, brown-greenish eyes sharp on alert. “What are you doing then?”

“Sneaking in the kitchen?” The words come out more like a question than a reply.

Valtersen looks a bit taken back, the glare is now replaced by a childlike curiosity. “You can do that?”

Even shrugs, “As long as you don’t get caught”

The younger of the two sniggers, tucking his wand back into his robes, probably realizes that Even is not a danger. Even internally scoffs, what a ridiculous idea, just last night he was nearly killed by accidentally inhaling a fly, Leandre had to call Linn to take it out of his nose.

“Urm” He starts awkwardly. “Do you want something?”

Valtersen doesn’t take his eyes off of him, Even wants to fidget, feeling a little uncomfortable like he’s being judged up and down. The veela finally shakes his head. _No._

“Oh, okay” Even says, turning his head back and grabs the door handle. “Uh, have a nice day, I guess” he gives Valtersen a brief polite smile before entering the heaven-like room.

The view of plates lining up and foods being served takes Valtersen out from his mind, if there’s a specific place for Even to die, he’d hoped that this kitchen would be it. He walks to far left corner of the room, the one where all the house elves are preparing for the desserts, a little creature with pink cloth draped on her frail body is whisking a bowl from what Even thinks is whipped cream.

“Daisy!” He calls out excitedly, grinning at his friend.

“Mr. Even!” The house elves greets him back happily, she puts the bowl down and sprints to Even, hugging his calves, her face squished on to his knees.

Even laughs, he’s a bit ticklish. “How was your day, Daisy?” he bends down and pats her head. “Did you like the blanket I gave you?”

Daisy nods, “Very much, Sir! Daisy always uses it to sleep, sometimes Betsy would even borrow it from her!” She pulls back, flicking her fingers couple times in the air, suddenly foods from the other side of the room start to fly to them, resting neatly on top of the table next to Daisy. “Daisy doesn’t mind lending her, though, we’ve been good friends for so long!”, her hands are pulling out napkins from the counter near, using them to wrap some treacle tart, scones and other sweets.

“Thank you so much, Daisy” Even says, touched. Sometimes Even thinks she can read his mind, he doesn’t really need to tell her what’s wrong and she always finds a way to help him, once Even met her walking down to the Quidditch pitch; shivering because Michael had accidentally burnt his only scarf and the house elf stopped him and used her magic to nick two scarves from the school’s supply closet.

Even brought her daises when the Spring came as a thank you and well, he’s proud to say that he thinks of Daisy as much of a friend as Leandre and Michael.

Daisy goes back to work and Even chats with her for several minutes then bids her goodbye. He walks out of the kitchen, Valtersen last left his previous hiding spot and the roses that were hovering on his head discarded on the floor. Hee pulls out his wand and uses a simple vanishing charm to remove the petals.

Littering is never acceptable, after all.

 

_

 

Gryffindor won, Even’s saved 19 out of 27 goals, he’s not really proud of it, but at least this time around he managed to dodge away each time a bludger was aimed to him. Linn has caught the snitch when they’re 45 minutes into the game, winning over Ravenclaw by a hundred points, Leonore said that it’s not an impressive margin, but Even can see the satisfaction and relief on her face once they’re all stepped down onto the ground.

Right now the common room is filled with people drinking butterbeers and cheering at their Quidditch team, several boys and girls even lift both Linn and Leonore up in the air, calling them their queens and pledging their allegiance to the seeker and the captain. Razin, a Pakistani born fifth year that’s known for his infamous crush on Linn promises the girl that he would polish her broom as a thank you gesture. Linn dismisses him by rolling her eyes fondly, although the smile and blush on her face is apparent.

“Congrats, you giant oaf” Michael pats Even’s back and slides next to him, leaning back against the couch.

Even pretends to turns his heads around like he’s looking for someone. “Who’re you congratulating to?”

“Oh, sod off” Michael says, “I was being nice”

“Wow, that was nice?” Even jeers, “No wonder you haven’t got any friends”

“ _Hey_ , you and Leandre are my friends”

“Not by will”

“Really? Who was it then, the person who offered their hand for me to shake like a bloody English nobleman while _asking_ for my friendship back in the first year? Some random baby giraffe?”

“Shut up, I was young, innocent and vulnerable, you should be grateful that someone as charming as me even considered to you make you my friend”

“Considered? You were _begging,_ if friending me was not by will, then I must sadly admit, I accepted your handshake out of pity” Michael retorts, sticking his tongue out at Even, who scowls in return.

“Ahh… you white wizards and your stupid prides” Leandre appears from the stairway, holding three glasses of butterbeers, Even grabs two and gives one to Michael, he makes some room for Leandre to sit in between.

“Thanks, mate” Even sips on his drink.

“Don’t thank me” Leandre says, “I’m demanding you to return the favor by stealing us some foods”

Even groans, “Oh, come on. Ask Michael to do that instead. I’m one of the seven heroes right now, I deserve some break”

Michael sends him a glare.

“I would mate,” Leandre says sadly, “But the house elves hate him and love you, you’re like- the young male version of Hermione Granger, they probably think of you as their lord and savior”

Now Michael is giving Leandre daggers through his eyes.

“Doesn’t this mean that you guys also should start being nice to them?” Even asks pointedly.

Leandre holds his hand in the air, “Hey, I’m nice to them, you know, I treat those cuties with respect like I pay to the other school staffs, but I’m not on a friendly term like you, that’s all”

Michael adds in, “And Daisy wouldn’t give extra food to anyone but you, so sending me would be pointless”

Even lets out an annoyed huff, but gets up anyway. His stomach could use a couple of tarts and some pies, and dinner is still in three hours, there’s no harm to eat more that he usually does, he’s a growing boy after all.

He takes the regular route to the kitchen, still wearing his Quidditch clothes with pride (he won, he has the right to be momentarily smug, okay) and when he enters the tapestry he’s met with a familiar sight he’s seen about a week ago.

Valtersen is sat near the corner again, only now he has some sweets lying down on his lap and he’s reading something, Even squints, it’s a Herbology book just like the one he had when he’s still a first year.

“Hi”

Valtersen snaps his eyes from his book to him, startled. “ _Halla_ ”

Even raises his eyebrows, “So you’re Norwegian, then?”

Valtersen’s blush resembles the color of the rose he charmed on their first encounter. “How do you know?”

“Well, your name sounds Norwegian and you just said _halla”_

 _“_ Oh” Valtersen says, embarrassed. “I didn’t realize I was doing that”

Even laughs, “My parents do that too, sometimes.”

“You’re Norwegian?”

“Er.. I was born in Norway, but I’ve lived here since I was three years old.” Even puts his hand under his chin, mocking Professor Longbottom when he’s deep in thoughts. “Does that make me more British or Norwegian?”

Valtersen giggles softly, it sounds so light and airy, like the first breeze in the morning of spring. “Well, if you were to choose between both countries, who would you pick?”

“I guess, I have to go with Britain” Even says reasonably, “They have the Holyhead Harpies, after all, and no offence,” he grimaces, “Norway’s Quidditch teams are not that really great.”

“How dare you”, Valtersen’s expression screams appalled, but his voice gives his fake rage away. “We have the best Quidditch team in all of Scandinavia”

“Yeah,” Even rolls his eyes and his stomach growls when the smell of pumpkin pasties hits his nose, “Whatever, Britain’s teams are still better. Anyway, I’m off to the kitchen,” he shifts to Valtersen again, “Do you want me to grab you something?”

The first year Slytherin shakes his head, pointing at the pile of foods on his lap, “No, I’m good. I’ve nicked enough snacks for the next century”

Even nods, “Okay, then. See you, Valtersen” he says before entering the kitchen, this time Daisy notices him first. She calls out his name and runs into him, wrapping her thin arms around his knees, Even, as usual, bends down to pat her head and asks how her day goes.

“I’ve heard your team won the match, Sir!” she says excitedly, “Daisy is so proud of you”

Even grins happily, “Thank you, Daisy! We still have two matches before we win the cup, though. I hope the game with Slytherin won’t be as bad as last year.”

“Of course, Sir” Daisy nods, like she’s actually understand Quidditch, maybe she does, Even cannot really predict what’s going on inside of her head, Daisy never ceases to amaze him. “Sir William Magnusson has bad knees, Daisy saw him tripping down the stairs yesterday, and maybe Mr. Even should tell his teammates about that”

“Wow, Daisy!” Even laughs, impressed to know that his friend is not as innocent as he thinks she is. “I never know you had it in you!”

Daisy beams with pride, “Every friend of Mr. Even is a friend of Daisy’s and the same thing applies to your competitions, Mr. Even!”

“Tell you, what, Dais” Even kneels down so that he’s on eye level with her. “If Gryffindor wins, I’ve give you the Quaffle I save as a present, how about that?”

The house elf nods enthusiastically, “Daisy loves the idea, Mr. Sir!”

Even offers his hand to her for a high five, Daisy returns it with a delightful smile. He talks to her about the match and she asks how Leandre (and Michael) are doing, Even tells her that his friends were planning to prank him by turning his underwear magenta two days ago, but Eskild overheard the two of them talking and helped Even to get them first, and they did. Since then, Leandre and Michael have sworn to never team up against him ever again.

Their conversation ends when Even’s belly growl for the second time, Daisy wastes no time to gather all the foods enough to fit an entire army into a large box she retrieves from the counter, Even grins and kisses her cheek, then darts out of the kitchen.

He’s skipping steps (because he’s in a hurry, definitely not from happiness, geez, he’s not eight anymore) to the tapestry, but Valtersen’s “Hey!” halts him.

“Yeah?” Even turns around, confused.

“Urm” Valtersen looks up at him like a lost nymph Even sometimes see in Leandre’s books. “Congratulations”

Even trails his eyes down to his own body, ah, he’s still wearing his Quidditch attire, “Thanks”

Valtersen replies him with a small smile, “I hope you’ll win the next match”

The keeper of the Gryffindor team raises his eyebrow, “You do know that I’m going against your house, right?”

“Uh-huh,” Valtersen nods, “I know, but my friend is in your house and he’s a huge Quidditch fan. Besides, I prefer skiing, so I don’t really care much about Quidditch. Mahdi, though, he wouldn’t shut up about it.”

“Er, okay” Even says with an awkward smile, “Thanks”

Valtersen shrugs and goes back to read his book and Even continues walking back to his dorm, knowing very well that Leandre and Michael are probably whining and wondering why he took so long to give them food.

Well, it’s not Even’s fault that they didn’t want to get it themselves.

 

 

_

 

 

The months pass by in a blurry haze, the only interesting thing that has happened is Gryffindor defeating Slytherin by 180 points, Even’s saved 22 out of 26 goals and it was actually Eskild and Leonore’s turn to knock Schistad and Magnusson down (Even totally told them about the Slytherin’s chaser’s bad knees), Linn, their lady and savior, caught the snitch only 30 minutes in, the game was intense and short and the euphoria still latches onto Even a week after.

Unfortunately, he’s nearing the end of semester and Hogwarts will have its evaluation week and since Even pretty much hates every subject, he’s spent the rest of his days procrastinating by doing nothing, so now; he has three more essays to revise, including this godforsaken Herbology assignment that’s due tomorrow.

 _Damn, Longbottom._ Even inwardly curses, it if weren’t for his good looks and merit in the Second Wizarding war, Even would’ve hated him.

Leandre and Michael are still lying around the common room, probably enjoying their diligence and commitment to their academic obligations, Even should’ve joined their study sessions on the weekends. Instead, right now he’s been sitting in the library for more than three hours trying to analyze Gillyweed’s development of growth and it’s usage to wizards and witches.

He’s sitting in the far corner of the Library, just around the border from the Restricted Section, it’s pretty quiet with only him and a girl from Hufflepuff sitting seven chairs away. He’s halfway through his essay when his ears perk up hearing other students whispering-

 _Just go to him!_ A somewhat familiar voice hisses from the shelves behind Even.

 _I can’t! I’ll embarrass myself, you’re the one who’ve talked to him before!_ Another reply comes with a hushed complaint.

  _You’re the one who’s in his house,_ the familiar voice protests.

_But you’ve tal-_

_It was only small talks, I don’t even know what his name was until you told me!_

_He knows you!_ Obviously this person is British from his thick accent.

Someone groans, Even can tell that it is out of frustration, _he recognizes me, but he knows me just as much as he probably knows you, urgh, come on, Mahdi. Just talk to him!_ There’s a sound of shoulders being slapped.

 _Ouch!_ _You’re lucky you’re pretty, Isak. Or I wouldn’t want to be friends with you at all._

Even’s ears perk up, Valtersen’s here? Or is there any other Isak Even does not know?

 _Trust me, Mahdi. Being pretty is not luck for me,_ there’s no doubt that this is a veela talking bitterly.

 _Sorry,_ Mahdi mumbles solemnly. _It’s just- you know how bad I am at Quidditch and it’s not fair, I really want to join the team. Even is the only player who seems so approachable-_

Even goes still. Hands still clutching on the parchment and quill, Even? Quidditch? Are they talking about him?

- _and besides, he’s only a third year. Third years are less scary than the fourths and so forth._

Ah, so they’re talking about him them. A smile escapes his face, wow, Even can’t believe he’s reach the first ladder of popularity that people know him enough to discuss him behind his back. The two boys behind the shelves resume their debate, jabbing at each other on who should talk to him first- and since Even is pretty pathetic- he gets up from his chair and heads to the pair.

“Hi” He greets, trying not to smile too wide, but quickly fails when Valtersen and the Mahdi kid jumps in surprise, horror and embarrassment painted on their faces. “I couldn’t help but hear you guys fighting, and urm, I heard my name being said?”

Mahdi, a dark skinny boy with fuzzy haircut squeaks and nudges Valtersen on the side, the Slytherin glares at his friend, but he steps closer to Even, cheeks still as pink as those roses he enchanted back on their first meeting. “Urm” his posture is awkward and nervous, “My friend here wants you to teach him Quidditch?”

Even’s eyebrows are raised; he kind of wishes that these two were asking for his autograph instead. “Oh?”

“We-“

“ _Please_ , Even” Mahdi cuts his friend off and emerge from behind Valtersen, begging up at him with his hands clasped. “I’ve been dying to go to the tryouts, but I didn’t join the first round because Madam Hooch said that my flying was really bad and I love Quidditch so much, look, I even brought all the books,” he pulls out the proofs from his sling back, “ _Please,_ I would throw myself to the Great Lake if I can’t play the only thing I’ve ever loved”

Even chuckles, Mahdi is dramatically in love and that’s a good start to become a Quidditch player. “Okay”

Both Mahdi and Valtersen let out a long sigh of relief.

“But, I have several questions, though. Ginny Potter or Eugene Park?”

“Ginny Potter” Mahdi answers automatically.

“Oliver Wood or Charlene Eden?”

“Charlene Eden, of course”

“Gwenong Johnson or Angelina Johnson-Weasley?”

Mahdi pauses, frowning and seeming like he’s currently having a great internal battle, beside him, Valtersen looks baffled. “Can I choose _‘or’_?” he asks weakly.

Even narrows his eyes playfully, “Hmm. Okay, at least we share similar tastes. But you don’t like the Puddlemere better than the Harpies, right? Because I can’t help you if you do”

Mahdi laughs nervously, “Of course, not”, and Even immediately knows he’s lying. Ah, it’s going to be so fun to mess with the kid.

“Okay, then, Mahdi” He offers his hand for the first year formally, “We will have our practice every Saturday afternoon and Sunday mornings. You’re okay with that?”

Mahdi shakes his hand back a bit too excitedly, nodding so hard Even hopes his head won’t fall off. “Of course! Wow, thank you so much!”

Valtersen shushes his friend the same time as Even says, “You’re welcome”

“Well,” Mahdi says, voice lower than before, “I’m off to Charm, then.” He puts the books on his other hand to his bag and asks Valtersen, “You coming with me or are you gonna wait in the Library? You’re having DADA an hour from now, right?”

Valtersen grumbles, looking disappointed that he can’t be with his friend all the time he wants, Even is so glad that Leandre and Michael are both Gryffindors. “Yeah, I’m having it with the Ravenclaws.”

Mahdi grimaces, “Well, at least they don’t talk much”

“Yeah, I can’t imagine a classroom full of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, I would die from all the noises”

“You Slytherins and your loathsome relations with the ‘Puffs” Mahdi rolls his eyes, walking towards the Library’s entrance. “Bye, Isak and thank you, again, Even!”

“ _Mahdi Disi_!” Madam Pince calls out angrily, but the Gryffindor is already running out of the room.

Valtersen snickers at the old lady, clearly enjoying her grunting and cursing complains about his friend.

“Do you know that she’s almost a century old?” Even blurts out.

“Really?”

“McGonagall has been dying to replace her but Pince threatened to commit suicide if they force her to retire”

Valtersen’s eyes widen. “Huh? What happened, then?”

“Well, obviously, since she’s still here, McGonagall had no choice to accept her, but I’ve heard she’s been plotting to murder Pince quietly so that we can have a new younger librarian.”

“ _Are you serious?”_ Valtersen asks, in horror, so gullible and… Even stares at his eyes…ethereal. “McGonagall is a war hero there’s no way she’d-, Even?”

 Even snaps out of his thoughts, shuddering, damn those veela charm, he inwardly curses, feeling nauseous for thinking about a first year’s appearance in that way. “No” he says, playing it cool. “Geez, Valtersen, you’re easy”

Valtersen is quiet for a moment, cheeks turning even redder than before and Even almost panicked, shit, is he going to morph into a fire shooting bird? Bloody moron, he should know better than to annoy a veela.

“Well, you’re awful” Valtersen says, and he doesn’t sound angry, Even forces himself not to sigh in relief.

The Gryffindor dramatically gasps, holding his chest in despair. “How dare you, telling the only person who is so kind to help your friend for free that he is _awful?”_

“Oh, sod off” Valtersen rolls his eyes, “Anyway, I’m going to do some light reading, do you have any seat left in your spot?”

Even nods, “Yeah” He turns around and walks back to his chair, “Follow me”

Valtersen puts his bag besides Even’s stack of fresh parchment, he pulls out his own book and starts to read, Even goes back to his own task, trying really hard not to get distracted by the veela’s presence. It’s not easy to read the passage about how Gillyweed can help humans breathe underwater when it feels like his eyes are being forced to wither and just stare at the way Valtersen would frown once in a while when he finds something incomprehensible.

Just as Even’s about to write the last paragraph of his essay, the boy peers up to see his work, making a face. “Er… it was actually Elladora Ketteridge who found Gillyweeds, not Beaumont Marjoribanks.”

“What?” he looks up from his parchment, mortified.

“Yeah, didn’t you know?” Valteren stares up from under his long lashes. “It’s written on the chocolate frog cards”

“You’re telling me that I have to change the last half of my very long essay because of the information you found on chocolate cards?”

“I’ve also read it on Most Useful and Abstruse Magical Plants book”

Even scrunches his brows, he’s seen Linn carrying that book before, “You’ve been reading a fourth year Herbology book?”

Valtersen shrugs and resumes his reading.

“But you’re a first year” Even says in disbelief.

“Well, you’re a third year and you’re writing an essay about material from fourth year curriculum”

“But, I chose to write Gillyweed by accident,” Even states, “You clearly read that book out of curiosity…or fun”

Valtersen narrows his eyes, “And that’s wrong, because?”

“You’re a first year, you should like, read books that are easy to understand.”

“Are you… are you saying that I should be less smart, instead?” Valtersen asks dumbfoundly.

Even almost squeaks, “No. _Urgh_ , forget what I said”

Valtersen holds his eyes on Even a little way too long than he likes before diverting to his book again, chuckling softly. “Wow, _now_ you’re easy.”

Even scoffs, this kid is lucky he’s only a first year; otherwise Even would’ve swatted him.

“Oh, shut up”

 

_

 

 

Turns out Mahdi Disi is not bad at Quidditch, he’s just, he has issues with his nerves, always thinking the worst before even trying. Fortunately, Even has a great amount of patience and Valtersen, no, _Isak,_ has been a very supportive friend, always cheering every time Mahdi launches into the air.

The veela is actually the only Slytherin that Even’s known on a first name basis, one day he’s protested to Even who wouldn’t stop calling him Valtersen and said, _you call Mahdi by ‘Mahdi’ and you’re still calling me by my last name? That’s a bit rude, isn’t it? Seeing that I’ve talked to you more than he ever does._

Even couldn’t even come up with a weak excuse.

It’s actually quite nice to befriending people who are younger than him, for once he’s the one who they look up to and can actually be the responsible friend. That would never happen if Leandre is around. From their weekly practice Even has learnt that Mahdi is a half-blood, his Dad was a wizard, (who died when Mahdi was only four) and he’s married a muggle woman who’s taught her child all information she could gather about Quidditch. Isak has confirmed Leandre’s suspicion about him being part-veela. His mother is a full one, and she married a half-blood wizard, they moved to England about three years prior to Isak receiving his Hogwarts letter and apparently his father works under Percy Weasley in the Ministry of Magic.

“I can’t believe you’re making Mahdi fly around the whole school for six rounds” Isak laughs, munching his tart he’s nicked from the kitchen, it’s a habit he’s took from him. It appears that Daisy has a new friend aside from Even and he doesn’t really know if he should feel happy or betrayed.

Even swallows his pie, _yup,_ he’s glad Isak’s follow his footsteps. “He’s not really familiar with flying yet, it must come as a second nature, you know. Like when you’re walking, flying must feel as easy as that”

Isak huffs, helping himself with some chocolate. “I don’t really get the hype around Quidditch, though. It’s not that interesting”

Even gasps exaggeratedly, “Not that interesting? I’m sorry, I can’t take your words seriously if the sports that you like better are skiing and muggle feet balls or something.”

“First of all, it’s _football_ and second, I bet you’ve never go skiing in Norway! We ski with the mountain trolls, and centaurs! Playing with other creatures are way more fun than humans”

“You’re just saying that because Norway’s Quidditch team sucks.”

Isak throws him the last bit of chocolate in his hand, but Even, with his keeper reflexes catches it into his mouth, moaning happily at the sweet taste. The veela scowls and continue yelling words encouragement to Mahdi who’s now flying near them.

“COME ON, MAHDI” His voice shrills, and Even’s shiver is totally not caused by the cold weather of December. “FLY AS GREAT AS YOU CAN! PUT OLD HOOCH TO SHAME, YOU AMAZING BALL OF WAFFLES!”

Mahdi tilts his head to his friend, grinning and waving happily, his wide smile doesn’t last long for he’s nearly lost his balance, Isak yelps and Even immediately grabs his broom, ready to come to the rescue. But Mahdi proves to be a great learner, he has the control of the broom back and resumes to dive further from the pitch. Leaving both his friend and mentor (friend) sighing in relief.

“Hey, Isak” Even starts, looking at his friend intently, “Can I ask what happened to you the first we met?”

Isak licks his lips, pursing them into a frown. He seems to be doing that often when he’s deep in thoughts. “Urm, okay”

Even holds his breath, eyes glued on the blond boy.

“I was…” Isak fumbles with his fingers, “I’m sure you’ve heard about what happened with me and those fifth years. The news spread fast and well, no one really wants to sit with me at class or when we’re eating. Chris is nice, but he’s not really the type of someone I can be friends with, you know? He looks after me when the older students are around, but he doesn’t _really_ talk to me, he just makes sure that my presence is unharmed.”

He continues with a low voice and so small and vulnerable, Even’s feels sick to the stomach, he’s known this boy for more than a month now and he understands, he understands the effect of having a veela near him, sometimes when Isak smiles if feels like he’s taking the airs out of Even’s lung and kept it away, and seeing him blush is like watching thousands of flowers blossoming all at once, and for that he knows that there’s no excuse of losing control and harassing someone as young as Isak, _especially_ when he’s all alone.

It’s hard to not lose himself when Isak is around, but it’s not impossible.

Hell, even someone as vile as Christoffer Schitsad turns out to be decent enough to have abnegation.

“..so that’s why I went to the kitchen to hide, I’ve been wanting to cry so bad but I can’t do it in my dorm or anywhere with humans around, you’ll always sense me when I’m near.”

“So, urm, the flowers? The ones that were floating above your head?” Even tries to change the topic, this conversation is getting darker than he’d thought it’d be.

“Oh” Isak laughs, “Pappa taught that charm before I went here, he said that it used to help him calm down when he’s upset.

“Did it work?”

“Sometimes, but stealing foods is more effective”

Even nudges him on the side, “I knew I shouldn’t have told you that we can sneak foods out”

“ _Hey_ ” Isak whines and pushes him back, “It got me Mahdi, and through me Mahdi’s met you, you should be glad you’ve helped two people all at once”

“You told Mahdi too?!”

“No” Isak rolls his eyes, “But once I told Daisy if she knew how to make waffles, it a muggle dish, you see-“

“I know what waffles are”

“-yeah, well, whatever. So I brought some to eat nearby the lake, but on the way there I saw Mahdi laying pathetically on the bench in the courtyard, he’s whining about being starving, he was like a rambling mess, kept talking about world famine and all that, I think he was close to having a stroke so I offered him one of my waffles. You should’ve seen his face!” Isak exclaims, laughing as he recalls the memory, “He was so teary eyed and like, on the verge of crying and he kept hugging me and well, I ate on that bench instead, we’ve been friends ever since”

“You made friends from waffles?” Even asks, biting back a laugh.

Isak shrugs, “I guess”

“Wow! I’m so glad that at least my story is better.”

“Really?”

“Well, yeah, I asked Michael to be my friend with a formal handshake, but at _least_ I didn’t have to bribe him with food”

“What?” Isak looks at him in disbelief, seemingly insulted. “How is that better than mine?! Who still does that thing, anyway, it’s ancient-“

“ _You bribed Mahdi with foods!”_

“Harry Potter bribed Ron Weasley with foods! And now they’re literally brothers!”

Even’s lost the argument instantly as Isak brings the war heroes, “Well, I hope you’ll have worse ways when meeting your future new friends”

“Why?” Isak taunts, “So you can stop being the bullied one?”

“ _Please_ , no one can bully me”

“Wow, I think you just give me my first ever personal challenge, Even”

“Go kiss the giant squid, you slithering snake”

“ _Ah_ ” Isak says in a familiar voice that Leandre always uses, “You Gryffindors and your prides”

 

_

 

 

The holiday comes without notice, suddenly Even’s back at King Cross with his smaller trunk and waving goodbye to Leandre and Michael, his friends are greeted by their families on the platform, Even’s parents chat with Michael’s for a while, both sides are exchanging stories about their completely different lives, the pure blooded Næshim family with the muggle Lourdes are talking to each other with their eyes wide, fascinated by every single thing the other says. Mrs. Lovegrove joins the two clans as the mediator once she’s done hugging Leandre to death; she has the advantage as a muggle with tons of knowledge and familiarity regarding the magical world.

“Where’s your dad, Lee?” Michael cranes his head upwards, searching for a tall bushy haired man amongst the crowd.

Leandre puffs out his breath, a habit he can’t help to have every time he’s annoyed or irritated. “Working, ever since Harry Potter’s been promoted as the Head of Auror, my dad automatically filled the deputy position-“ he crosses his arms on his chest, “- it’s not a bad thing, really, mum says that the rise is pretty good, but right now he’s the second person in the department, you know? So when Potter is out on a mission its either Dad must accompany him or act as his representative”

Michael puts his arm around Leandre, trying to offer him his comfort awkwardly and it seems that their friend is too upset to comment on Michael’s weird gesture of affection and burrows himself closer to the muggle-born. Even genuinely feels sorry for Leandre though, his own parents have very laid back jobs, Dad works as the illustrator for both the Quibbler and the Prophet while his mum works for the Department of Magical Games and Sports in the Ministry, they always have time for him and never work late unless it’s a really urgent matter, which itself occurs very seldom.

“Well, if your Dad spends most of Christmas at work you can come to my house if you’d like” Even offers, “Dad’s cooking so it’s gonna be a big feast, we can play Quidditch, then. My mom’s been dying to play against me ever since I told her about the last match”

Leandre lits up, “Really?”

“Yeah, why not? My relatives are celebrating back in Norway and Dad is bored of having Christmas there so he decides to have his own in here, you’re welcome too if you want, Michael”

Michael winces, and pulls away from Leandre, “Sorry, mate. Mum’s sisters are visiting and my cousins are bunch of little satans and she’s forcing me to help her dealing with them”

“Well, at least I’ll know my Christmas won’t be as bad as yours” Leandre comments, receiving a glare in return. “Thanks for the offer, Even. I’ll tell mum once we’re home”

The trio continues to chat for another minute before each of their parents call them to part and go home, as Even is putting his trunk into the trolley he sees Mahdi walking with his mum, the younger boy notices him too and waves, Even waves back before turning away and follow his parents out of the station.

They use a muggle transportation (Tram? Pram? Bus?) to the Diagon Alley and have lunch there, Even tell them every single interesting thing that has happened to him in the last six months and his mum’s eyes always glint so bright each time he mentions Quidditch, while his Dad is demanding him to re-draw Hogwarts’ pitch along with the details like what Even had done for Leonore on their weekly practice.

After they’re famished, the small family is finally arrives home and the first thing that Even does when he’s inside is to throw himself on his bed, sniffing on the familiar warm scent of his room.

It’s always good to be back home.

 

_

 

 

Turns out Leandre’s Dad has a day off to celebrate the holiday with his family and to show that he’s sorry for not coming to Even’s house, his friend gives him a sketchbook with a quill charmed so that it’ll never run out of ink. Even sends him Luna Lovegood’s book about her latest report from her journey finding rare magical creatures in the exotic land of Borneo.

Michael’s gift is a handsome muggle watch and from the packaging itself Even has the feeling that it is not cheap, his Dad is so jealous when he sees the present that he’s muttering how he should’ve been friends with Michael first, in return; Even owls his friend the five newest WWW’s products.

 _My cousins have paid their allegiance to me when I got them to eat the Weasley’s full-day-farting-donuts,_ Michael writes on his letter, _Mum is torn between pride and anger._

Even also receives some small presents from his Quidditch teammate after he’s sent them boxes of chocolate and sweets but this time around, he has two additional gifts; one from Mahdi, (A muggle painting set, with a small note that says; _thank you for teaching me Quidditch, Even, I bought this by my own pocket money, hope you’ll like it!)_ and another from Isak.

It’s a small antique box carved with words in Latin, on the top there’s a padlock with a key attached to it, Even opens the box quickly, curious to what’s hidden inside. For a moment Even thinks Isak is giving him some posh present like a flying winter diamond or something, because if the wrapper already looks like it costs more that Even’s broom then the actual present must outmatch it, right?

Opening the present takes less than a second and the lid reveals a replica of a lake next a mountain slope, suddenly from the water that looks almost frozen; emerge a handsome young man with blond hair shining like it illuminates gold, he has sharp green eyes, and they’re alive with mischievousness as if they have soul.

The man bends down and his hands dive into the water, pulling out a fiddle and play it with such passion it raises the goosebumps on the back of Even’s neck. The music becomes the best thing Even’s ever heard in his entire life, it’s enchanting almost like it’s singing magic, and maybe it is because when he looks around his room has disappeared and he’s standing a few feet away from the lake, the man is still playing with his instrument, only now the stars above fly around him, dancing to his music as the sky turns into various shades of colors, Even gasps, it’s an aurora.

It takes him ten minutes to snap out of his haze, he closes the box and puts it on his nightstand, and on the discarded wrapping paper, Even finds Isak’s letter.

_Dear Even,_

_Remember when you said that skiing is nothing compared to Quidditch? Well, if you actually have had ‘real’ experience of skiing here in Norway (not that lame thing you had on the backyard of your grandparents’ house), you’d know that while we’re playing against the trolls, we are accompanied by the Fossegrimen’s music._

_It’s really fun! The sound he creates from his fiddle is believed to be able to make the saddest person happy, my neighbor just lost her mother last year and she went outside trying to find some fresh air but the Fossegrimen’s song found her first and by the middle of the night she was laughing and dancing around the lake, no traces of tears found on her face._

_Obviously, inside the box I gave you is not the real Fossegrimen, but it’s charmed with a bit of his magic, so when you’re sad or bored, just open the box and you’ll feel happy again._

_I know this may seem unimportant to you, but the day you told me that I could steal foods from the kitchen gave me Mahdi and well, he’s the best thing that’s happened to me so far in Hogwarts (well, that and knowing that I have scored the highest in Herbology), so thank you so much for that._

_See you next year, Even!_

_God Jul!_

_Isak_

His stomach swoops as if Even just ate a hundred fireflies, he can’t believe that those two care about him enough to give him Christmas presents, Even almost feels bad for not sending them anything in return, well, maybe once they’re back to Hogwarts Even can surprise them with something he’d buy from his trip to Hogsmeade. Or he could purchase Mahdi some Quidditch book and give Isak some scarves, he still has three galleons saved in his trunk, yeah, Even thinks, he’ll buy Isak that red scarf he saw from Madam Malkin’s two days ago, after all the crimson color matches the boy so well.

Even is weirdly glad and happy that Isak steals foods now.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me from my [tumblr](http://isaktangis.tumblr.com/)! you can send fic requests too if you'll like!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE TELL WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS FIC THANK U


End file.
